Tragedy at Grimmauld Place
by Miss Vampire Authoress
Summary: The incident that changed the lives of the Weasley-Potter family and friends' forever. I OWN NOTHING! Warning:contains torture, abuse, and family tragedy.


**The Daily Prophet**

**18, November, 2018**

**Tragedy at 12 Grimmauld Place.**

That was the Headline Lee Jordan read in shock on the Sunday morning of November 18th. He knew very well that his old friend and hero, Harry Potter lived at 12 Grimmauld Place, the home he inherited from Sirius Black. He had no idea what had happened, but he feared the worst. Quickly, Lee scanned the front page story diligently.

**TWO DAYS AGO, at around noon, according to sources, Ginny Potter (nee Weasley), wife of the famous Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, had a scheduled meeting with the editor and Chief of the Daily Prophet, Dennis Creevy. Daughter Lily Luna Potter II, age 10, was left in the care of the family house elf, Kreacher, and Ginny's niece, Lucy's house elf, Winky. **

**Harry Potter, at the time, was at work, and assumed his daughter was with his wife.**

**Elsewhere, Ginny Potter's niece, Victoire, a recent graduate of Hogwarts and girlfriend of Teddy Lupin, Harry Potter's Godson and son of famous war heroes, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, was leaving her apartment in Diagon Alley, according to her neighbors. Her boyfriend, Teddy, was at his work at the time, as an auror. **

**Aurors at the Ministry speculate that around this time, Victoire would have apparented to Grimmauld Place, where her cousin Lily Luna Potter was alone.**

**According to reports, Lily Luna was in her bedroom on second floor of the Potter home when Victoire entered the home.**

**Kreacher, the house elf, immediately upon seeing Victoire enter the home, tried to remove her from the residence, having been warned by Lily's older cousin Lucy to keep Victoire away from Lily when other family members were not around.**

**Turn to page 3 to continue.**

As Lee Jordan began to hurriedly flip to page three, meanwhile, miles away, Justin Flinch-Fletchly had already begun reading the same article.

It was truly a horrifying story, leaving him unable to eat his breakfast.

**Lucy Weasley, age 15, had been wary of her cousin Victoire for months, say sources. According to the rest of the family, she was right to be, too. Alice Longbottom II, age 16, long time friend of Victoire's younger cousin, Molly Weasley II, and daughter of family friend, Neville Longbottom, says that before the 'incident' as the family is currently calling it, that "Victoire had been foul towards everyone since she graduated, especially Lil. Lucy and Lily are really close—close as sisters, actually—so Lucy was really worried before we all left for Hogwarts. It would just be Victoire and the little ones, Louis, Hugo (Both 10) and Lily. She didn't want Lily to be left alone with Victoire. So she had her house elf, Winky, go live with the Potters. Still, Lucy also was worried that Ginny would trust Victoire too much."**

**Yes, it is common knowledge in the family that Ginny favors her niece Victoire. Apparently, there have been incidents in the past in the family involving Victoire. According to Teddy Lupin, Ginny would often "Let things slide with Victoire. But she wouldn't do the same for her other nieces or nephews, or even her kids." But no one thought anything of this until Victoire started using this favor to bully her younger cousins. This behavior, according to Victoire's school friends, "has been going on for years."**

**Up until now, however, it had never been a serious problem.**

**Victoire entered 12 Grimmauld Place at around 12:30, say the house elves. Kreacher immediately tried to deter Victoire and get her to leave the residence. The other house elf, Winky, had been in the den at the time and didn't realize that Victoire had entered the home until she heard a "Loud thump against the wall."**

**At this point, Winky enters the foyer to see Victoire standing over an unconscious Kreacher. Kreacher explains later, "Victoire took out her wand and blasted Kreacher into the wall. Kreacher doesn't remember anything after that." **

**Winky, acting quickly on Lucy Weasley's orders, flees the foyer to the living room. According to reports, Winky retrieved a magic mirror from an unrevealed hiding spot. Winky apparently used her own blood to write a message for help on the mirror, in hopes that her mistress, Lucy, who had the other mirror, would see it.**

**Winky would just finish writing her message when Victoire curses her, knocking her unconscious. Thankfully, Victoire did not realize that Winky had called for help.**

**Victoire, with no one in her way now, made her way to her cousin, Lily's room on the second floor. Lily recounted what happened next to aurors,**

"**I was sitting on my bed, facing away from my bedroom door when Victoire suddenly came in. I was surprised and had stood up in shock when the door opened. Victoire has a weird look on her face—like she was angry but also…something else.**

**When I asked why she was at my house, she said nothing. I was kind of scared. Victoire was acting very strange and it was scaring me. She had this…dark aura around her. I've never seen her that way before.**

**I was confused when Victoire didn't speak to me or answer my question. Then Victoire pulled out her wand. I don't know why, but I suddenly got very scared and understood what Victoire was about to do. I tried to run.**

**Victoire grabbed me though, and threw me to the floor."**

Justin felt disgust as he continued to read the article, his daughter, Sam, who was the same age as Victoire, reading over his shoulder. Sam felt her stomach clench as she thought aloud, "I knew she was evil…just not _this_ evil."

Else where, at the Dursley household, Cho Dursley—Yes, you read right. Cho marries Dudley. After he straightens out of course—read the same article with horror, reading aloud for Dudley to hear as well.

"Oh my god…Lily…Is she okay? What happened?!" Dudley asked as Cho read the sentence about Victoire throwing Lily to the floor. Cho looked up from the paper and checked the staircase that lead up stairs, hoping to the Gods that their youngest, Sakura, would sleep in this morning. Cho sighed and continued to read, feeling tears start to prick her eyes.

**Victoire proceeded to attack Lily. According to all reports, Victoire used a variety of spells and curses, leaving Lily with several gashes and deep lashes on her chest as well as a deep cut on the throat that just narrowly missed her jugular. Lily was also tortured at least once by the curiartus curse, and had her wrist and two ribs broken by unknown means. The torture would last two hours before any intervention came.**

**During the attack, Lucy was in the middle of potions class. At one point during class, Lucy's friend, Casey Avery passed her a note. Lucy, not wanting to be caught passing notes in class, slipped the note into her robe pocket. On whim, Lucy checked her half of the magic mirror that she kept in the same pocket.**

**Lucy would later say to aurors, "When I saw the red writing I panicked. I couldn't read it though because it was backwards. I don't know what happened to me in that moment, but my adrenaline just started pumping. I ran out Slughorn's class before my mind could even register it. I ran to the bathroom down the hall and I remember holding the magic mirror up to the bathroom mirror. After reading the words, I just dropped everything and ran to Professor Longbottom's class.**

**I barged in right into the middle of his Herbology class with the sixth year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, begging to use his floo. My sister and Alice were in the class, too. I guess Neville saw my fear and worry, because he agreed, Molly and Alice tagged along. I think they knew this was serious.**

**It was a blur, but before I knew it I was standing in the fireplace in Neville's office, calling out "12 Grimmauld Place." All I remember after getting there, was racing up the stairs as fast as I could. When I got to Lily's room, I was horrified."**

**Lucy walked in right in the middle of the attack. Victoire, says Lucy, was standing over Lily, with her wand pointed down at the girl. Lucy said that Lily's chest was covered with blood and had blood coming out of her mouth, and that Lily had tears on her face, though the girl never made a sound apparently. Lucy assumed the worst—that Victoire had killed Lily. Molly and Alice caught up quickly and both reportedly saw the same scene Lucy described to aurors. Victoire, moments later, apparented away, leaving the girls with the seemingly deceased Lily.**

**Lily, however, was not dead, as Lucy would discover mere seconds later. Alice Longbottom reported that, "Lucy was distraught and so very angry, but when she dropped to her knees next to Lily, I swear I heard her heart shatter. Lucy started wailing and crying in what I can only describe as agony. She didn't touch Lily or anything, like she couldn't believe that the blood covered little girl on the floor was really there. Molly and I were just too stunned, shell-shocked really, that all we could do was stand in the doorway and—and just gape in horror! Lucy finally just broke down and started hugging Lily to her chest, holding her for dear life…That's when we heard it. Lily spoke, in probably the most pitiful, heart-breaking voice I have ever heard, "Help me." None of us could believe it. Everything just stopped; Lucy's wrenching sobs, my thoughts, time may even have stopped in that moment, but we didn't care—Lily was alive!"**

**The Hogwarts students immediately jumped into action—Lucy immediately took off her Slytherin robe and tried to use it stop Lily's bleeding, while Molly illegally apparented to the ministry to tell Lily's father and the authorities what had happened and Alice flooed back to Hogwarts. When Alice arrived back at her father's office, the Headmaster and Professor Slughorn were both there to question why Professor Longbottom had let three students use his floo.**

**Both the Headmaster and Mr. Longbottom tried to ask Alice why the girls had needed to leave upon her arrival, but were quickly silenced by Alice's "Frantic, desperate yells for help". Alice, reportedly, hurriedly explained what had happened to Lily. The Headmaster and professors immediately took their own action.**

**The Headmaster went to retrieve the school Nurse to hopefully help, while Mr. Longbottom and Slughorn flooed to Grimmauld Place to assist. An Announcement made by the Headmaster on his way to the infirmary canceled all class for the rest of the day and called the Potter-Weasley-and-friends to Professor Longbottom's office.**

**Meanwhile, Lucy was struggling to keep Lily from choking on her own blood. Things seemed bleak as Lucy was forced to use under aged magic on her cousin. Lucy tried to heal the wounds, but only managed to scab them over that while stopped the bleeding externally, Lily continued to internally bleed. Thankfully Slughorn arrived and was able to stop the eternal bleeding. However Lily wasn't in the clear yet, as she had suffered from major blood loss and trauma. **

**Molly arrived at the aurors office at approximately 3 o' clock. According to one witness of her arrival, "She came in with a scared and panicked face, she looked terrified. She immediately started screaming for Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. They were the office down the hall and came shortly after she started screaming. I didn't hear what she told them, but as soon as she was finished Mr. Potter looked absolutely terrified and really angry as well. Mr. Weasley looked just plain shocked, like he couldn't believe what Molly had said. But he must have, because then he ordered a team of aurors to come with him to his brother's house. Mr. Potter also ordered Teddy Lupin to go looking for Victoire Weasley with a team of his own. Then, Mr. Potter and Molly apparented away." **

**Mr. Potter arrived in the foyer of Grimmauld Place to find Kreacher and Winky being attended to by two Hogwarts prefects, and his sons, nieces, and nephews, and their friends in the living room, all very confused and scared. Upstairs, healers from St. Mungo's were preparing an unconscious Lily for transport to the hospital. Mr. Potter arrived in his daughter's room just as the healers were about to apparent her away. Professor Slughorn had this to say about the incident, "Harry came in with a very fearful expression, terrified out of his mind I tell you. Neville tried to calm him down immediately and say little Lily was alright, but Harry's only concern was his daughter. Lucy wasn't much better. The girl was mess, an absolute wreck and simply wouldn't calm down. She was still clutching Lily's hand for dear life when Harry arrived. In the end, Lucy was forced to let go of the girl's hand and explain to Harry what happened…it was rather difficult…with all the tears." Harry escorted Lucy to the hospital, leaving Molly and Professor Longbottom to bring the children to St. Mungo's as well. Aurors were brought in to investigate the scene. **

**Ginny Potter, during all of this, was in a meeting at the daily prophet. She would not find out what had happened to her daughter until she arrived home at 5 o'clock to find a team of aurors investigating her home and blood covering the floor of her daughter's room.**

**Teddy Lupin arrived at his apartment, the one he shared with Victoire Weasley, to find clothes, money, and valuables missing. Victoire had fled and was no where to be found. At Victoire's parents' home, Ronald Weasley was giving his brother and sister-in-law news of what had happened. They were horrified, says one auror at the scene. Reportedly, shortly after receiving word of Victoire fleeing, Fleur Weasley (nee Delacour) disowned her daughter, making Victoire the first disowned Weasley in twelve generations. The rest of the family all received word of what had happened from their children, who were at the hospital with Lily. The Malfoys and Mrs. Andromeda Tonks even heard what happened from Albus Potter's best friend, Scorpius Malfoy.**

**The Malfoys sent their condolences as well as a bouquet of flowers for Lily the next day. Lily also received flowers from Ms. Annie Dolhov, the LeStrange brothers, and the Hogwarts student body.**

**Lily Potter survived the attack, but has been left with scars both psychical and mental. The search for Victoire Weasley continues; if anyone has any leads, please alert the authorities immediately. This demonic, evil woman must be brought to justice! Please, help.**

**Article by Mathilde N. Ashenbul, reporter for the Daily Prophet.**

Lucy put down the newspaper she had been reading and let out a sigh. She then turned her gaze on Lily-Luna, who slept in her hospital bed, hopefully unaware of the tragedy surrounding her family at the moment.

Victoire was a fugitive. It frustrated Lucy so much that with over 3,000 wizard and witches all over Great Britian, no one had seen a trace of her.

Ginny was catonic it seemed. She was like the walking-dead, Lucy swore.

Fleur was struggling, everyone knew, with guilt and loss. Guilt over raising a monster, and loss over losing that monster.

Teddy was a wreck. Depressed as Hell, Harry, despite the current woman-hunt going on for Victoire, had given him off-time to recover.

The children, those not in Hogwarts, Louis and Hugo, were messes. Tears and sadness filled there eyes for days now; it broke Lucy's heart.

Lucy prayed this wasn't a sign.

A sign that something bad was going to happen again.

Anther wizard war was the last anyone needed at the moment.

THE END_

(Disclaimer: I own nothing!)

(A/N: So to clarify some things…

Ages:

Victoire—18 Teddy—20

Lily—10 Lucy—15

Molly—16 Alice Longbottom—16

Hugo—10 Louis—10

Albus—12 Rose—12

Scorpius—12 Lora Longbottom—12

Annie Dolhov—12 Dominique—11

Roxanne—11 James—13 Fred—14

Houses:

Victoire—Gryffindor, former Teddy—Gryffindor, former

Lily—unsorted Lucy—Slytherin

Molly—Gryffindor Alice—Gryffindor

Hugo—unsorted Louis—unsorted

Albus—Slytherin Rose—Ravenclaw

Scorpius—Ravenclaw Lora—Slytherin

Annie—Hufflepuff Dominique—Ravenclaw

Roxanne—Ravenclaw James—Gryffindor Fred—Gryffindor

Status as of end of story:

Victoire—Fugitive Teddy—Recovering emotionally

Lily—comatose Lucy—Taking time off from school for a few weeks

Molly—off from school for a few weeks Alice—Back at school

Hugo—Home Louis—Home

Albus—off from school for a few weeks Rose—same as Albus

Scorpius—off from school for a few weeks Lora—off for a few weeks from school

Annie—back at school Dominique—Same as Albus

Roxanne—Same as Albus James—Same as Albus Fred—Same as Albus

Side note: Scorpius and Lora were able to take off from school because they're parents gave them permission and were fairly close to Lily. Alice and Annie were not allowed to because Alice, firstly, was not extraordinarily close to Lily, Annie, was, but her father, Mr. Dolhov, wouldn't allow her to take off from school.


End file.
